Life Of a Teenager In Goode High
by percabethOTP97
Summary: I am sorry for not finishing my other story... Oops give me feedback and/or ideas for the next chapter Hope y'all enjoy it


**_Disclaimer: I ain't uncle rick (unfortunately)_**

 ** _(my characters: Jenna, Abygale, Skye, Jessika, Justin, Colin, Jakob and Mikah)_**

* * *

Mikah P.O.V.

On the first day of grade eleven our group, The Ennea _(We chose Ennea because Percy speaks fluent Greek and that is Greek for nine. The reason why its nine is because there is nine people in the group. Duh)_ , as we like to call it, strolled into the school. I was holding hands with Skye because, after all, she is my girlfriend. Anyway. So, we went to class and I sit beside Jenna, unfortunately, Jenna kept on moving and staring at Percy! Although she won't admit it, she has like a huge crush on Percy Jackson, hey I get it. He is the Team Captain for the swim team, good looking, popular, lean but muscular, and he also has a really good personality. One of his major flaws is loyalty. It's not really much of a flaw but still. Everyone knows loyalty is his main thing. He would do anything for us or his loved ones.

Jenna P.O.V.

During class I kept on getting distracted. Percy. I can't help it. He's sooo cute! And muscular. And those gorgeous sea green eyes with that raven hair. Oh. My. Gosh. I just get butterflies every time he looks at me. And that sweet, goofy smile. It just melts my heart. When I look at him, or even think of him, I feel weak in the knee's. I'm just so in love with him. It's kinda frustrating because every time someone asks him out, which is like every hour, he rejects them saying:

"I'm sorry but, I have a girlfriend."

And just walks away with these lovey-dovey eyes. No one really believes him. I hate it, not knowing the truth. I think I'm going to try my luck at lunch. Maybe he is just waiting for me.

Jessika P.O.V.

After class, English, while Percy, Colin and Julia, Colin's friend had swimming, Jenna, Skye, Mikah and Justin had Math, Jakob and his best friend, Sarah went to History, I walked to Drama with Abygale. I felt really nervous. To be honest, I'm not straight. I have this massive thing for Aby. Everyone knows except her. Aby is really different from anyone I have ever met. I really want her to be mine. But the thing is I don't know if she's straight or not. I stopped. I looked at my watch. '9:13' was the time. _"Good. There is still time, I can ask her right now."_ I thought.

"Aby Gaby?" I said quietly, using my nick name for her. She only heard me because she stopped when I did.

"Yeah, Messi Jessi?" She replied using her nick name for me. (I'm not the cleanest teenager in the world)

"I was wondering if- Uh. If you would want to-" I couldn't finish. I ran off to the washroom and cried. Abygale came after me.

"Jessika? Where are you Jessi?" I tried not to cry for a few moments but I couldn't hold it in. Unfortunately for me, she found me in my hiding place. I wiped my eyes trying to hide my tears from her.

"I'm sorry Aby. I'm a fool for trying to tell you something."

"Well Jessi what were you going to say? We are all alone right now." I sniffled.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me." I said the last part quietly hoping she would hear. But she did.

Abygale P.O.V.

Jessika just asked me out. I was so happy. I leaned in and kissed her like I was longing to the day I met her. We pulled away and Jessi looked so shocked. I just smiled at her and helped her up.

"When should I be ready?" I asked.

"… Uh- I don't know. Uhm… four: forty-five…?" She said stuttering. Then she blushed. She's really cute when she is embarrassed. Actually no. She is always cute. And I told her so.

"You know Jessi, you are really cute." And pulled her to Drama.

Percy P.O.V.

I went to swimming with Colin and his friend, Julia. It was great, as always. After swimming we went to lunch. Before lunch "The Ennea" met up at the cafeteria. Just as we were going in I heard:

"Will Percy Jackson please come to the office? Once again Percy Jackson to the office." Over the intercom.

My friends were like:

"Oh. Percy dude what did u do? You in trouble!"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't do anything but they wouldn't believe me. I headed to the office as soon as possible. There I didn't expect to see someone. Or rather some people.

Jenna P.O.V.

I followed Percy to the office and when I got there I was surprised. There was a whole group of people. 21 other people to be precise. I scanned the ocean of people and found Percy. Then I melted. I almost cried. I couldn't say anything. When I tried to I couldn't. Nothing would come out. I thought that maybe I was imagining it. Maybe she was forcing him to do it. Percy Jackson, my Percy Jackson, the one of my dreams, was locking lips with this Californian girl. She had curly blond hair, tanned skin and stormy gray eyes that looked like she was calculating everything about you or the thing she was looking at.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour. They released. Then Percy noticed me. He rushed to come over to me, with that girl, and introduced me to everyone and vice versa. He pointed to a hot guy with blue eyes and blond hair.

"That's Jason Grace. The Cherokee girl beside him, is his girlfriend, Piper Mclean. The girl on his other side with black hair and blue eyes is his older sister, Thalia Grace."

I nodded.

"The short Latino boy is Leo Valdez. The pretty girl beside him is Calypso Atlas, his girlfriend. The Asian boy is Frank Zhang and the dark girl beside him is Hazel Levesque, his girlfriend. The twin looking boys are Travis and Connor Stoll. The girls beside them are their girlfriends, Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner."

Percy paused to take a breath.

"The goth looking guy is Nico di Angelo. But never ever call him that. The blond guy beside Nico is Will Solace. The guy with curly brown hair is Grover Underwood and the girl beside him is his girlfriend Juniper."

He stopped to make sure I was getting all of this.

"The girl with black hair in a braid is Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. The girl beside Reyna is Clarisse La Rue. Rachel Dare is the girl with red hair and green eyes. Silena Beauregard is beside Rachel. Charles Beckendorf is the guy right beside Silena and they are dating. Now I think I got everyone, right? Oh, wait I forgot Annabeth. Sorry Annie. This is Annabeth Chase. She is my girlfriend."

I gasped. I almost cried. He said girlfriend. He was dating someone else. Part of me told me to break them up but I couldn't do that. They loved each other, I just met Annabeth but I could tell. I will admit I'm jealous but life isn't fair. But I just couldn't stop myself from crying for any longer. I have had a tough week and then my crush has a girlfriend. Talk about a bad week. I ran off after saying:

"That is a lot of people. Oh, I'm sorry I need to go. Eat and stuff. Bye nice meeting you all"

I raced to the washroom. I cried. After a few minutes, I was calm. So, I walked out and went to the cafeteria. Percy's group was already being introduced to my friends.

Jakob P.O.V.

Percy introduced us to his friends. They are enjoyable, although I would prefer to hang out with 'The Ennea'. Jenna came in got food and sat down beside me. She looked stressed, sad, angry, depressed. You get the picture. I pat her on the back.

"Are you okay Jen? I don't look very good." I whispered to her.

"I'm fine Jay. Thanks for your concern" She whispered back.

Then we just sat in silence.

"What do you think about Percy's friends?" She asked me.

"Well they are fun a stuff but I prefer 'The Ennea'. It seems crowded with them here." I responded.

"Agreed." She said.

 _"Ugh why does she have to like Percy? I just want to tell her that I like her a lot. I have liked her ever since grade school. But I don't want to ruin our relationship. Oh well. Maybe she'll come to like me too. Probably not. Ugh Jakob don't think negatively."_ I thought.

"Ugh I don't know if I can do the English homework. I have never really been good at English."

"You can come to my house and we could do it together if you want, Jay."

"If you are fine with that." Oh boy. Was I happy. Getting help with the subject I sucked at AND it was my crush who was helping me. Talk about luck.

"Yeah it'll be fine. Besides you're my best friend, Jay. Why wouldn't I help you?"

"Jen. You are the best friend ever." I winked at her playfully. Or at least that's what she thought. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Jay, you are such a goof"

"Yea I know Jenna. You tell me that every day. But hey, we're still best friends."

"Yep. And that's not going to change." She said.

Even though she didn't know, she caused me so much pain. It felt like she stabbed me in the back a bajillion times. I just hid the pain. I always do. I'm a pro at it.

Jenna P.O.V.

After school Jakob came over for some help. We had tons of fun. He is really great. After he left I totally forgot about my thing for Percy. I think I started to like Jay.

 _"What am I doing? Jen you're falling for Jakob. Oh no. But he doesn't like me. Wait. What if... what if I have always like Jay but never realized. That would be so weird. Is that even possible?"_ I thought. That night I did some serious thinking. I would tell him. Not in person, of course. I would leave a note. But I wouldn't tell him it was from me.

"Dear Jakob,

I really like you

have for a while actually.

I thought I liked a different guy but no

I really want to be with you

~You're secret admirer"

With that I left an orange shirt saying, "Look inside yourself, you are more than what you have become ~ Mufasa Lion King" because orange is his favorite color and Lion King is his favorite movie.


End file.
